


100 words that somehow involve Barbra Streisand

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Sherlock's POV.<br/>Can you tell I am STILL trying to get us somewhere good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words that somehow involve Barbra Streisand

He couldn’t. Betrayal. Pain. Couldn’t.

If he looked at that man now, his charade would collapse and he would be left with the truth. And he couldn’t cope with that truth.

His mother had played the same song over and over again when he was a kid.

People who need people are the luckiest people in the world.

Bollocks.

A world of pain waited for those who needed people. He couldn’t need Greg. Not so soon after…

He couldn’t afford to need anyone ever again. So he kept his eyes trained on the wall behind Greg’s left shoulder.

Never again.


End file.
